


诺德（19）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 2





	诺德（19）

葬身

蛇立生在一条脏乱差的贫民小巷，这就注定了和含着金汤匙出生的贺天本质的不同。他初次到巴黎郊外那栋别墅时，浑身不舒服，他想问这需要自己挣几辈子钱才能买到。  
可总有人轻易拥有。  
蛇立居然冒出了“人穷志不短”的耿直想法，事实证明，这是一派胡言，看莫关山在镜子前摆弄着脏橘色毛线帽，那是贺天买给他的，他爱不释手。  
“喜欢么？”蛇立想知道，和他耳朵上那不值钱的黑曜石相比，哪个更可心。  
“和我很搭。”莫关山每一次无心之言，都成了蛇立心上的刺。  
这些刺在回国后依旧戳着蛇立的心窝，他在法国有人恭维他唤他「蛇老板」，背地里那些嘴便叫他「下贱佬」，他在法国是丘哥得意的洋犬，在中国是莫关山喜爱的土狗，无差，他本就卑贱。他在导演制片间斡旋，喝了很多苦酒，做了许多卑微事，可他一次也不曾抱怨。  
“蛇立，我可能熬不过这个冬天了，我甚至熬不过明天……”莫关山的痛苦重创了蛇立最后一丝尊严。莫关山满口鲜血，胯骨被生生拽下来，腹部被踢踹至内出血，那个场面蛇立觉得自己不配生而为人。

“你可真恶心…”一双鹰眼恨恨的盯着贺天看，像是要把这个宿敌的脸盯个血洞。  
“收不到回应，现在心情如何——”截胡高手贺天很得意的笑，拉长声调，差点能谱成一首曲子。  
“那个贱人爬上了你的床吧……”蛇立摇摇头，调笑道，“他就是这样，习惯性的依附…”蛇立眼睛布上血丝，戴着手铐的双手抚抚眼眶，他本意并非羞辱莫关山，“当初跟我搞时，也是因为我帮他摆平了几个小混混。他只是个挨了拳头就会服软的贱人。”  
一个人永远无法与过去决裂，贺天今天确实是一时冲动来了疗养院，在莫关山和蛇立的隔空哑谜中他始终是个局外人，站在寸草不生的荒地里，看他们互相拯救，可歌可泣。  
“别陷太深”蛇立认为就算当下二人同时溺水，会死的也不会是自己。

贺天没说话，这简约的会见室里空气干燥的很，连基本的茶水都没有，阳光钻过窗子上的铁栏栅投射到地上，尘埃腾空而起。两个堕水人就这样沉默着，却不约而同的想起了一个著名的清晨。蛇立把赤裸的莫关山从床上提起来，莫关山面色并无异常，手却不争气的抖了，贺天揉着眼睛拽着莫关山的胳膊，蛇立揽着莫关山的腰替他穿衣服，这一幕居然和梵蒂冈西斯廷教堂的《创造亚当》相像，那是蛇立脑海里最时髦的画面，一记手刀劈的贺天手腕钝痛，眼看着蛇立弯腰弓背扛走了莫关山，贺天就知道，一旦零点的钟声敲响，灰公主就只能做回灰姑娘，一无所有。

“我能陪着他这不就够了?”贺天的指尖摩挲着桌面，自说自话，陈述宏伟的蓝图，“他想做什么我都可以满足他，和他一起熬过这个寒冬。”贺天的声音低沉轻缓，他这个世界上最勤奋的农夫，迟早要把莫关山心里那块贫瘠的土地开垦出花，“而你只能莽莽撞撞的给别人开瓢，掀了这个人的天灵盖，那他身后的人呢?之后类似的人呢?”贺天替他担忧，“你有几条命?”  
蛇立抬起眼看看天花板，鼻子一酸，呼吸开始急促起来，“贺呈搞得鬼吧?你们兄弟俩联合起来玩儿我！就为了从我身边抢走莫关山！”蛇立站起身，攥紧的双拳砸在桌面上，他全身的血液直冲头颅，目眦欲裂，眼泪闯出了眼眶，挂在下巴上，戳在桌面上，他几乎不掉泪，此刻他觉得自己一直在被玩弄，贫就一定贱吗？  
“无稽之谈”贺天双手环抱，好整以暇的看着蛇立发怒，“谈何「抢」这话讲的……好像你很珍惜一样，”贺天站起身撑在桌上，和蛇立平视对质，“你自己想想，你打过莫关山多少次?”回忆起前些天莫关山发了怔，神智不清明时刻躲在墙角紧张兮兮的看着贺天——蛇立你不要这样，我很疼。贺天心里难受的想要裂开，“他有多怕你的拳头?你得到了，不珍惜，就该死。”贺天抿着嘴咬紧牙关，衬衣纽扣勒紧他涨红的脖颈，提醒他要保持最后一丝体面。

蛇立颓然坐回椅子上，老旧的木质座椅发出吱吱扭扭的啜泣，没了银白的长发遮掩，他的无助和悔意显得尤为突出，贺天的话击碎了他最后的遐想，他的每封信都写着——愿相聚，自作多情的以为莫关山也在水泥墙的另一边捧花等待，却不曾想，在他被卑劣的人生折腾的发怔之际，自己已然成了疯魔，守护他的天使却成了贺天。蛇立搞不懂自己还有什么可得意，由此看来莫关山放不下是年少时期葱茏的爱意，而不是蛇立本人。  
这个偏执乖戾的男人，早已不是张扬明朗的少年  
失了姓名  
葬身河湖

“回来了?”莫关山开门便闻到一股浓烈的酒气，“喝了多少……”  
贺天把人捞进怀里，头搭在莫关山的肩窝整个人无力的瘫软下去，莫关山猝不及防，连忙架着他的腋下以免摔着，却还是不得不被这只醉酒猛兽拖的跪在地上。  
“怎么喝这么多？”又问一次，如妻子对丈夫般的语气，烫了莫关山的嘴，没想到母亲经常对父亲讲的话，竟然这样轻松的从自己嘴里跑冒出来，带着温柔的口气，夹着责怪的尾音，在这昏暗的玄关，莫关山锁住手腕，趁醉搂紧了贺天，接受他像个孩子般幼稚的亲昵。  
“莫关山……”贺天开口，“你在吗?”  
“嗯”  
“……”  
莫关山用下巴蹭着贺天的头顶，低头看他头上小小的发旋儿，一个旋儿，拧得很。  
吻他墨黑的头发，手指拨弄着他骨感的耳朵，这是莫关山第一次主动的拥抱贺天，胸口被压的些许窒息，可给了他一种莫名的安全感，他抓住了这世上的一丝温存，他拥有了一个人。  
“你还在吗?”  
“嗯”  
“你会一直在吗?”  
“嗯”  
“你可以一直在吗?”  
“嗯”  
“你能一直在吗?”  
“嗯。”  
莫关山和醉鬼做爱，为他擦去额角的汗水，衔住那薄薄的下唇，在他闯入时心甘情愿的呻吟一声，为了面子，莫关山对外宣称是自己是谎话讲多了记糊涂了，忘了早就飘零的年少爱恋，在二十多岁，遭遇第二春，被爱着被珍惜着，乐不思蜀。  
可以这样沉沦吗?  
暂且这样吧。  
如果这次依旧会受伤  
再死也不迟。


End file.
